Tema del foro:Debate General/@comment-29761251-20161126125616/@comment-27647899-20161201014010
Gohan Del Futuro 555x escribió: Creo que el compañero escribió: Primero, creo que exageras demasiado con los multiplicadores y en algunos puntos están mal. Segundo, ¿en qué momento afirman que Black es más poderoso que Hit? Ahí se refieren a Zamas Fusión. Tercero, eso de los multiplicadores del SSB son erróneos. El Super Saiyan Blue es por así decirlo, el Super Saiyan definitivo ya que no usa ki, sino el poder de los dioses de una manera mucho más pura que en las formas normales. Es decir, que no aumenta el poder de forma abismal, simplemente está usando una fuente de poder mucho más eficaz. Actualmente, un Super Saiyan 2 y 3 normales en un Goku post-God no cambian respecto a un pre-God, lo que podría decirse que estos hasta son más débiles que el Super Saiyan Base post-God ya que vuelve a usar el ki. Transformarse en Super Saiyan 2/3 Blue sería un desperdicio de energía porque estos potencian el ki del usuario, el cual ya no se usa, sino que está utilizando el máximo de una energía; similar a cómo el Super Saiyan es inútil estando en estado místico. Actualización: en lo segundo, me refiero a que jamás dicen tal cosa literal, sino que tiran un dato de los típicos que lanzan en las entrevistas. Primero, no lo veo nada exagerado. o sea, Vegetto le lleva muchisima ventaja a Goku ambos en la misma forma, y Goku SSJD igual supera a Vegetto SSJ3 dado a afirmaciones en el Anime. ¿como me dices que el multiplicador es exagerado? Segundo, la cita dice: The God of Destruction Beerus is overwhelmingly strong, but if we leave him out, then i think the strongest fighter is '''Goku Black'. o sea, si se hubiera referido a Zamasu, lo hubiera mencionado a este. y como dijo que Black era el más fuerte, este supera a Hit. y viendolo de un modo, no contradice nada. ya que Goku Black en Base se mostro superior a Vegeta SSJB en su primera pelea (mas o menos Cap. 56). de esa manera el SSJR (que es el equivalente al SSJ) si puede superar a Hit ya que este esta al nivel del Kaioken x10 del SSJB, y como este eventualmente aumenta su poder deja a Hit bastante atras. Tercero, me dices que Goku al transformarse se hace más debil? de hecho en la pelea con Beerus este al perder el SSJD, pudo continuar peleando con Beerus en SSJ1. por lo que Goku comprimio el SSJD en su estado base y puede aumentar su poder con el SSJ/2/3 y Blue (este ultimo vendria a ser el Ki Divino, ¿no?) ¿por que Vegeta uso el SSJ contra Magetta si pudo haberse quedado en Base y dominarlo sin tanto problema según tu? o lo mismo con Cabba. solo estaria gastando energía al pedo. el SSJ2 y 3B, o sea, imaginate que Goku y Vegeta puedan superar al mismo SSJB con entrenamientos y tener 2 formas superiores. no es totalmente imposible.'' Si bien puede o no ser asi, nunca se afirma en la serie la superioridad de Goku ssgss ante Vegetto en ssj3, hasta este punto estas empezando una argumentacion con falacias. En primer lugar, la persona que dio dicho comentario no es nada mas ni nada menos que un productor de la serie, mas no alguien con palabra oficial como ser Akira Toriyama en cualquier caso, de manera que ya desde un principio queda descartado este comentario. Y bueno, tampoco se refiere a Super Zamas como dice Creo que el compañero, ya que de por si podemos intuir que no habla de fusiones, ya que no creo que alguien tome como veridico una afirmacion de que Black esta incluso por encima de su mismisima fusion con Zamas, cosa que ya de por si seria increiblemente superior a cualquiera de los dos, habiendo bonus o no. Y de esta misma forma contamos a Vegetto, quien seria superior al Super Zamas, basicamente por dos factores, en primera instancia, podriamos decir que ambos componentes de Vegetto superan a los de la fusion rival (O por lo menos momentos antes, en el caso de Black y Vegeta, aunque se compensa con la inferioridad del Zamas inmortal), y en segunda, el bonus, que es tan grande como para inclusive hacer que una fusion entre Goku base y Gohan definitivo sea inferior a una fusion entre el mismo Goku y Vegeta base, de manera que se ve claramente la importancia de dicha suma en poder. Ahora, con lo de Black en base superando a Vegeta, dejame decirte que estas sumamente equivocado, principalmente por el hecho de que es imposible que Vegeta, por mas exageracion que le quieran meter, haya incrementado mas de 50 veces su poder en medio año (mediodia fuera de la Habitacion del Tiempo). Con la escena a la que te referis (seguramente), en la cual Black le propina a Vegeta una patada, no es mas que simple desconcierto por parte de este ultimo, al ver la sonrisa de confianza de Black mientras es golpeado, aunque en parte se puede deber a la capacidad de mejora tan rapida de Black, pero de igual forma es lo mismo en ambos casos. Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta para afirmar que efectivamente Black era muy inferior a Vegeta en ssgss, es simplemente que no pudo haber mejorado tanto su poder con un muy breve enfrentamiento con Goku en ssj2, que, por si todavia no te diste cuenta, es en demasía inferior al ssgss. A ver, Goku y Vegeta, como en repetidas veces sucedio, tienden a probar la fuerza de su oponente, y esto es muy recalcable en ambos, siendo un ejemplo de ello el momento en el cual Vegeta se transforma en ssgss frente a Kyabe, ademas de mostrarle un poder superior. En el caso de Goku, un ejemplo fuera del Torneo es nada mas ni nada menos que en su enfrentamiento con Freezer, donde no hace falta sacar a detalle lo que sucedio.